date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Confession...or the knockout?
A fresh, aromatic smell came across Shido's nose. As he walked back to school, he remembered what Miku said yesterday on the near end of their "unofficial" date. "um....darling...will...y-you...be....my..boyfriend..?" "Err....why..um..so sudden?" "I mean we have been dating, but we haven't really called each other as...boyfriend and girlfriend..." Miku's face is now burning red. The stuttering created an awkward silence. Trying to end the silence, Miku quickly changed the topic. Back in the present, Shido was still thinking about what happened, meanwhile Tohka managed to catch up and gave him a pat on the back. "oi, Shido! What's wrong with you? you seem to be unhappy..." "Er...nothing's wrong, um...er..we better hurry up for school." after saying that, he ran like a jet back to school. "Shido's...acting strange today...I wonder what's into him..." Tohka mumbled while walking. Meanwhile, on Fraxinus. "Kotori, it seems that your brother is dating the sixth spirit, Miku Izayoi. What should we do?" Reine said. "Oh really? let's help onii-chan~" said Kotori. "Kotori, er....why-" before being able to continue say anything more, "10 Rapsel Limited Milk Cream Puffs." those words came from a worried Kotori. Seeing that it's late for school, she quickly ran to the teleportation portal and disappeared, leaving the whole crew drown in thoughts.< Somewhere in the city, lies a terribly confused Miku. She sat on the floor in her apartment, still thinking about what she said yesterday. As she rethinks, she hugs her pillow tight. Looking out of the window, Shido kept on thinking about the confession until... "Shido-san, please pay attention to class." Tamae-chan sensei speaked softly. The whole class stared at him. "Oh. I got it. Sorry, Tamae sensei." seeing that the problem is solved, the whole class focused their attention on Tamae sensei. Origami, who sat next to Shido, gave him a glare and looked at her textbooks. Thinking something had happened, Shido wrote something on a note and passed it to her: are you alright, Origami? Origami passed the note back after writing something on it. Shido took the note secretly, and examined it carefully. "Shido, will you pay attention to class? By the way, meet me at the school library after the lessons are over." Shido then looked at Origami, who gave him an unsual smile. Wait, this can't be happening. Origami actually smiled.., Shido thought. Meanwhile, all the notes passing to one another did not escaped Tohka's sight. "oi, Shido. what did you did with Origami? Are you hiding something from me?", growing suspicious, Tohka decided to follow Shido this afternoon. Unfortunately, Tohka is not good at how to follow someone secretly. As soon as Shido reached the library, he turned his head around, and saw Tohka running to somewhere else to hide. Knowing that Tohka's following him, he convinced Tohka to go home easily by saying that he would cook something special for tonight's dinner. Miku is still walking around in her house in circles, worrying about her actions. She then hopped onto her bed and hid under the warm blankets. When Shido saw Origami, he was dragged to a corner by Origami, then got hit hard in the back of his head. As he fell, he saw the figure of Origami standing above him. A/N Sorry for the short hiatus, my computer has been trolling with me lately, causing some of the programs to crash. now, back to the story. welp, where could Origami bring Shido to? stay tuned for next chapter. ;) Written by Kuro-kun. Previous Category:Fan fiction